Incertus
Incertus is a monarchy located in the east of Solum, with its west border along one of the provinces of its militant neighbor, Thenica. History Formerly part of the Empire of Ethland, Incertus is now its own sovereign kingdom ruled over by its human monarchs Brycen and Lyra Cartas. Cities Being one of the Four Countries on the continent of Solum, Incertus has a great number of cities and towns within its borders. Some of the more notable ones are as follows: Wolfden The capital of Incertus and home to the royal family was not always located where it is today. Hundreds of years ago, the capital was Silverkeep. However, after the realization that having the Treasury, Grand Temples, Nobility, and Royal Family all in one place made it a prime target for concentrated attacks, the moderate port town, now known as Wolfden, was chosen for the new capital. This new location proved to be a prime location for textile trade along the water routes to the east with Colchester as well as keeping the town safeguarded from all sides from foreign invaders. Silverkeep The former capital is still treated with a high degree of significance and respect. After the royal family and many of the nobles moved away, the former palace was converted into a grand treasury and military base the likes of which many countries have only dreamed of having. Many elite troops are stationed in Silverkeep in order to guard the treasury and the many temples that line the roads of the affluent metropolis. Baldridge One of the major merchant cities of Incertus is the municipality of Baldridge. After a herd of wandering fire giants razed the once poor hillside village, a merchant of Abadar bought the acres of land from the Kingdom for an exorbitant amount of platinum in exchange for a contract that contained an exclusion from all private and guild-based taxes. The nobility agreed thinking that the town would never be anything more than a modest hamlet. After years of labor and hired help, the merchant succeeded in rebuilding the town bigger than it was before and created his own Merchant's Guild: Abadar's Providence that oversaw all purchases in the town and received its own funding from its own tariffs. The town grew and grew at an exponential rate and hundreds of years later is still possibly the most powerful merchant city in Solum. Blackstone Mountains An unusually dark mountain range, the Blackstone Mountains are home to a city-state of dwarves located in the center of Incertus. Offering natural protection from invaders, the eponymous city of Blackstone has little trouble with outside assaults or bandits with only one entrance in and out. Down-mount, there is also the Blackstone University set up by a group of Dwarves hundreds of years ago in order to share their knowledge as a show of faith with the rest of Incertus. Mournstead A perpetually overcast town neighboring the Ever-murk swamplands of Incertus, Mournstead is home to many illicit activities and outcasts alike. The home of both the Thieves' Guild and the mysterious rumored assassins known as The Rooks, Mournstead's populace does what it takes to make a living without crossing either of the two groups that are constantly at each others' throats. Colchester An isolated city, Colchester is home to both a strong trading port as well as The Tower of Mages, the most prominent magic school in Incertus. Its island location makes it perfect for experimenting spellcasters to practice all varieties of magic without danger to the outside environment as well as letting its instructors experiment with spells new and old in relative secrecy. Zalfari Zalfari is a town in the northwest of Incertus that was cofounded by druids as a means to let outsiders benefit from the druidic woods under a series of non-interventionist conditions. Named Zalfari by the druids (The elven word for Arcadia) the town's primary resources consist of farming and livestock and allows the outside world to get a small glimpse into wood elf and druidic culture. Livohka Livohka, an elven word which describes the sensation of being blinded by the color white, is a perpetually snowed-in settlement that neighbors one of the druid tribes knowns as the Ara-Zer, or Tribe of the Frozen Zephyr in Common. Livohka was created alongside Zalfari and served as an exotic fishing settlement and port town with help from the local druids. Berxley An isolated monastery located in southern Incertus, many travelers go to Berxley after they feel like they have lost everything. Few downtrodden wanderers choose to risk life outside the confined walls once they have had their respite in Berxley. Bredon A modest farming town, Bredon provides many of the natural resources for southern Incertus and does moderate trading with the northern half of Incertus after recent seafaring innovations. Rumor has it that they also provide many exports to Thenica as supplemental income due to better cost and demand. Solaris A lone lighthouse sits at the top of the ancient temple of Pelor. Serving as the first sign of civilization to its rare eastern neighbors, Solaris slowly loses more and more of its population due to dwindling faith in both Pelor and the possibility of foreign neighbors. Category:Locations